Christmas Blues
by Girl.La.Disco
Summary: Sirius going temporaryly insane. Cuddly, Cuteness, Kinda choppy sounding but that's what I was going for. Complete SBSS


Christmas Blues

Author: Tala Kiwi-Assilien

Rating: I dunno We'll say R just in case

Discliamer: I own this Not! that's what german does to your speech!

Summary: Sirius going temporaryly insane. Cuddly, Cuteness, Kinda choppy sounding but that's what I was going for. SBSS

Sirius' POV

Damn him. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn him to hell! The little greasy bastard pushing himself into my mind. I wish I could just rip that stupid smirk off his face! Stupid git that's what he is with his look at me I'm so great at everything I do. He is not the greatest thing since sliced bread, probably the worst. Stupid friends with stupid nice families. If they had've stayed here for christmas I wouldn't be in such a bad mood.

Okay maybe it's not they're fault but it feels right to blame them, anyone but me. I didn't do nothing, It's not my fault and never has been. Okay maybe a few times but bloody hell whose counting?

Maybe I need to get out of this god forsaken common room, then my thoughts might leave me alone. Where to go though? Outside, too cold! The great hall, just as empty. Well everywhere is going to be empty, everyone went home for christmas for god sakes!

I'll go to the libary, it'll be quiet and desserted but maybe I can distract myself with some nice reading.

"Can you actually read or are you just looking at the pictures?" I hear a slick greasy voice come from a slick greasy person. Annoying git, maybe I'll just ingore him and he'll fuck off. I shift my weight and continue with my book.

"Your silence tells me your just looking at the pretty little pictures," He snickers. I could choke him to death then he'd leave me alone. No he'd probably haunt me for the rest of my natural life. Might as well acknowledge his annoying ass so he'll be happy.

"What would you like Snivelus? Want a rearanging of your face today?" There I responded, piss off and let me read my book. I'm very interested in this soap opera love story where he loves her and she loves him and another guy and the other guy loves someone other guys and where did I get this from?

"Typical resorting to psyhical violence, such a Griffindor thing to do," Insult my house, fall on your ass. You let out a yelp of pain, good that's all I like to hear from you. He's just sitting there looking at me reading my book.

"What? did you want me to beat you up some more? I trying to reading this confusing what-cha-ma-call-it," He just sits there and looks at me like some dumb puppy. I know he's not an idiot, just a little of his rocker.

"I'm leaving now, don't follow me," Ow pain. Bugger kicked my feet out from under me.A whimper of pain, ha I fell on him. I look at him and seem to be perfectly on top of him. Face to face. His eyes are nice, god I'd kill myself if James and them ever found out what I just thought. His hair looks soft up close, not even greasy today, just silky and shiny looking. His skin is soft agianst mine, his cheek on mine. Ah hell who'll know if it's just this once?

His lips are soft against mine too. God this loser pisses me off. Makes his way into my head and my dreams. No matter how much I think I hate I know it's just cause I'll never be able to cage him. He'll always get away and have the last laugh. Hell I don't even care if this slips later, temperary insanity one would call it. I can give in to my selfish desires just once and feel him.

"Your kind of crushing my ribs Black," Fine I'll move, but stay with me and lay with me. Not protest against my arms are you? You just stare into my eyes like you feel it too. The insanity I mean. This is no more than one time, it can never be. Your black hair is all dishevelled, a scattered around you. You look like a vision from heaven. The next time I see you'll probably look like a vision from hell.

You reach over and brush a few loose strands from my face. How long we've been here god only knows. Gently I probe your lips with mine one last time. Still not protesting? Scambagged to my greatest finally have you? It feels all soft and tastes all sweet.

" It's probably time for supper Snivelus," I snap after we've collected ourself from the floor.

"Drop dead Black you moronic fool," Yup all back to normal. Insanity fled.


End file.
